


Sweet Morning

by SnazzyCookies



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-27
Updated: 2011-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnazzyCookies/pseuds/SnazzyCookies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A <a href="http://homesmut.livejournal.com/6376.html?thread=7957480#t7957480">fill from the kink meme</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Morning

Karkat heard a strange, twittering, musical sound as he lay on a soft, fluffy thing. Squeaking? Chirping? It sounded like squeaky hinges, but over and over and somehow it was...cheerful. 

He lazily opened one eye and immediately shut it, because  _fuck_  it was  _daytime_  and he almost blinded himself on the searing Alternian sun...

Oh, wait. He wasn't blind. The sunlight was soft. Warm and comforting. Nice. Because he was on Earth.

He opened both eyes, to a beautiful blue sky framed by a pretty window with flower-print curtains blowing in the gentle breeze. The squeaky noise was an Earth animal called birds. Strange, weird Earth smells flowed in through the open window, and he shifted a bit, feeling the odd but comforting softness of the bed and pillow beneath him. And as he remembered why he was lying in a human bed, on human Earth, a bright, unhindered, contented smile spread across his face.

He rolled over slowly, not wanting to disturb her, just to make sure she was still there. The breeze blew in through the window again, ruffling a few loose bits of her long, black hair. He reached out tenderly, gingerly, still terrified that he'd hurt her with his claws, and ran his fingertips through her hair.

She turned her face towards him, opened her brilliant green eyes, and smiled.

"Good evening, sleepy head," he said dreamily. She giggled.

"It's morning, you silly troll," she said, and he rolled his eyes.

"Humans do every fucking thing backwards."

She snorted, a sound she made that the other humans made fun of her for, but he secretly adored it.

"You're the one who created Earth. If it's backwards, it's your fault."

He smacked her with a pillow and she laughed, the sound of her voice like no bells he'd ever heard, and she rolled over onto his stomach to give him a kiss. He blushed as he felt her naked breasts press against his bare chest, though that didn't stop him from wrapping his arms around her to hold her close. Her kisses were as sweet and warm and lovely as they had been yesterday, before...

He blushed even harder.

"Do you still uh...want me, after all that?"

She giggled again, wrinkling her nose in the cutest of ways, as she reached out and groped around on the nightstand for her glasses. She put them on her face and looked down at him, stroking his hair tenderly with her right hand.

"You make it sound like I had a miserable time."

He looked away from her, biting his lower lip as he stared at the corner of the room.

"Well it's not like..."

Her finger pressed over his lips. He looked back up at her, an expression of absolute delight on her face.

"It was perfect," she said.

"But how could it have been? Neither of us knew what we were doing, I know I was flustered as fuck and awkward..."

She kissed him to prevent him from talking. He didn't protest.

She pulled away from his lips, kissed his forehead, then his nose, then sat up.

"It was perfect, and you were amazing, and you'll only get better with practice," she said, rising to her feet, letting the sheets fall away to reveal the muscles in her back and the perfectly curved shape of her pale, pink ass. He was speechless as he watched her cross the room. He was in a daze as she pulled on a pair of panties from her dresser drawer and then put  _his_  shirt on to cover herself (she explained to him later that was a very intimate way humans showed affection for each other). 

"With...practice?" he asked, his voice croaking from having been asleep. She giggled again.

"Yes, silly. You didn't think last night was the only time we were going to have sex, did you?"

Yes. Yes, he had thought that. He had thought it because he was so certain that she wouldn't like it, he'd never get another chance. And now...

"It wasn't?"

Bells. Her laughter was bells.

"No! That was just the first. Of many, many times." 

He stared at her, mouth hanging open, speechless.

"Now you just wait there while I go make you some delicious Earth breakfast," she said, and then the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen was gone from his vision.

Only to come back again, he told himself. To come back, many, many times.

Karkat leaned back against the headboard, his hands folded behind his head, and smiled dreamily to himself, because for once in his fucking life, everything was perfect.


End file.
